csifandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Ross
Unnamed mother Brian Unnamed sister |job=CSI |rank=Laboratory Technician |specialty= |status=Alive |actor=AJ Buckley |appearance=Bad Beat}} Adam Ross is a lab tech for the New York Crime Lab. Personality Adam is extremely insecure about his job security. This has made him very competitive with his coworkers, as he is constantly worried that his job will be eliminated. He also gets very nervous when Mac Taylor is around. He worries Mac will fire him or get very angry at him. Adam is very skittish, and most of his speaking consists of him stammering through sentences, sometimes resulting in his going off on tangents and others gently coaxing him back. He does, however, gain some degree of confidence in himself when he does something impressive, such as accessing Mac's computer remotely or discovering what the odd combination of substances on a victim's clothing was. Skills and Abilities He makes his first appearance in season two, helping out in the Audio/Visual department Episode 208, "Bad Beat". However, his skills are rather eclectic and diverse: Adam also works with trace evidence and has the qualifications and master's degree necessary to run a PCR DNA test to check for the presence of HIV Episode 320, "What Schemes May Come". He even occasionally accompanies the field operatives to the crime scene in order to aid evidence collection or to assist in reconstruction. Early Life Originally from Phoenix, Arizona, he claims that temperatures below 85 degrees Fahrenheit (roughly 24 degrees Celsius) are cold, and he dislikes snow Episode 313, "Obsession". While observing a suspect on video, he recognizes her instinctual flinch as shying from an anticipated blow. He admits that "his father was a bully," indicating that Adam may have been abused as a child Episode 315, "Some Buried Bones". This might explain to some degree his rather characteristic nervousness around figures of authority, such as Supervisors Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, despite Adam's wide-ranging scientific knowledge and high qualifications for his job. This is further supported when Adam talks to Mac about his father beating him and his mother. It is also mentioned in No Good Deed that he has a sister, though this has not been discussed any further. Adam's father, Charles, appears in The Real McCoy, where he is shown to be suffering from Alzheimer's to the point that he keeps mistaking Adam for his own brother, Brian. Even though Charles abused Adam and remembers little of their time together, Adam feels obligated to visit him. The episode revealed that Adam's father was abused himself. Season Two Season Three Taylor forcefully admonishes Adam in front of Stella after the younger man gave key information regarding a case to Deputy Inspector Gerrard (played by Carmen Argenziano), instead of calling Mac down directly. Adam is deeply hurt by his rebuke, but later is instrumental in saving the life of the next victim of the same serial killer, thanks to his knowledge of a specific hotel where his uncle used to work (and where the victim is being held captive in the basement). He also knew the hotel from awesome tricks battles he took part in. In the same episode, he also gives Stella the wonderful news that she is HIV-negative after performing the PCR-DNA test for her. He also proved instrumental in finding Clay Dobson's living victim because he recognized one of the possible buildings she was being held in due to his uncle working there once. His uncle had mentioned seal tanks and Adam theorized that some of the things they found was seal feed. Adam was proven to be right and the victim was rescued. Episode 321, "Past Imperfect". He previously dated a Suicide Girl according to episode 305, "Oedipus Hex," much to the surprise of colleague Danny Messer. After a successful raid on a warehouse, Adam is left alone with two uniformed officers to process the scene when Mac escorts the captured cocaine to the lab for analysis. Some Irish mobsters, in a plot to recover their drugs, take Adam and the two cops hostage. They torture Adam by burning his right hand with a cigarette, forcing him to reveal information about the lab, and take his personal ID badge to facilitate access. When Danny Messer arrives to take Lindsey's shift at the warehouse to assist Adam with the crime scene, they take him captive, as well, despite Adam's attempt to call out a warning. Adam, at Danny's direction, bravely and quietly recovers a caustic chemical from his field kit as Danny distracts their captors. Danny later uses the chemical to disable one of their captors and uses the captor's gun to wound the other captor. Adam himself saves the lives of the two (formerly uniformed) cops, who were gagged with duct tape and disguised as the hostage-takers, when Detective Flack and his men storm the warehouse Episode 324, "Snow Day". Season Four As the fourth season begins, ten days later in the series continuity, Adam is shown waking up on the floor while fellow lab tech Kendall is asleep on the couch. The two seem to have a competitiveness at work Episode 401, "Can You Hear Me Now?". Season Five In the season five episode "Enough," Adam receives a letter that his job will be terminated within one month. He is greatly relieved when he finds out it is not Mac's doing, but instead due to budget cuts. Mac angrily calls Chief Sinclair to try and save his job, and Stella organizes her fellow CSIs to give up their paid vacation time to give Adam some more time. Relationships Stella Bonasera : At first glance it seems Stella is almost parental to Adam, lifting his spirits when hes down and making him feel worthy of his position on the team, but then we get the shock that they sleep together and afterwards when it is brought up in conversation Stella says it shouldn't have happened and it was a mistake and Adam agrees but they smile flirtatiously at each other and it seems like there's something more to it. After that the incident is not brought up again and they go back to "normal". Mac Taylor greatly intimidates Adam, and he often has trouble putting words together properly when speaking to him. When Adam discovered his job would be terminated he feared it was Mac's doing, and was relieved when he found out it wasn't. Mac respects Adam's intelligence and skills, and is a guiding force for him. Jo Danville is somewhat less intimidating than Mac in the sense of superiority, but nevertheless terrifies Adam at times. Her ability to get into other's minds makes Adam very uneasy and he is often left speechless or confused after conversations with her. Danny Messer and Adam enjoy a sibling-esque relationship. with Danny playing the role of an older brother to Adam. He often teases him, although never maliciously, and ultimately cares about him, as shown when they are held hostage together by Irish drug dealers (episode 324, "Snow Day"). Appearances Notes *Adam often listens to his iPod while working. *Adam mentioned his father told him everyday how much raising kids are. *Adam's father was diagnosed with Alzheimers, and rarely recognizes Adam. When he does, he usually responds with anger. References Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:CSI: New York Main Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel